The Diary of Midori Gurin
by There'snoconsistency
Summary: A collection of entries from Midori Gurin about she helps Yandere-chan in her schemes to eliminate her rivals.
**Halloo! Its There'snoconsistency here! Today I have something different for you. Instead of working on my parody, I made a Yandere Simulator Fanfic. This is too short to have multiple chapters, so I made it a one shot, but I have to warn you, it's rather long.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Diary of Midori Gurin**

2/16/2017

I dropped my phone today. Off the rooftop. I need to get a new one now. I feel bad, because I had just gotten it 3 months ago, and money has been tight. Mom and Dad say it's not really an issue, but I can tell they're stressed about it. I wish I could help with money. Hey, I just got an idea! What if we sell kittens! I love kittens. I feel like the world would be much happier if everyone had kittens. Do you think they make green kittens? They should invent green kittens. I love green!

2/17/2017

MY FAVOURITE GAME JUST GOT UPDATED! It's called Yandere Simulator and the new update fixed a bug that would cause Heroic students to face the wrong way during the fight cut scenes! OMG I'm so excited! You know, the three year anniversary of the game is really close to my 16th birthday? Oh, maybe YandereDev will release an update for my birthday! That would be the best birthday ever! OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT!1!11!

Sorry about that. I got too excited and had to go change my pants. Why do you think they call it changing your pants? Your pants don't actually change themselves, you just put on new ones. Hey, maybe we should say renew your pants. I'm going to say that now.

Something weird happened to me at lunch. That one girl who's in the Occult club… Oka Ruto! She came up to me, and kind of just stared at her feet, nervously shuffling. I asked her if she was ok, but she just looked up at me and said "The spirits warn me that you have a dark future. Be wary." And then she walked away. Weird, huh?

I'm going to go play Yandere Sim now.

2/18/2017

Today wasn't a very good day. Things took a bad turn when Kokona-chan and her group of friends dumped water on me from the rooftop when I was down in the plaza. I hate them. Then, a boy came up to me. I think he's an upperclassman. He had messy black hair and dreamy grey eyes. He asked if I was okay and then gave me his jacket. I still have it. I couldn't find him after school, so I'll give it back tomorrow.

I think I'm going to bed now. Until tomorrow.

Midori Gurin

2/19/2017

I made a new friend today! So, I got to school extra early today and found a note in my locker. It said "I want to speak with you. Please meet me on the rooftop at 6:45." So I went up there at 6:45, and didn't see anyone up there at first, but when I went to the corner behind the vent shaft, there was a girl I didn't recognize there. She had black hair, tied back in a ponytail, and empty grey eyes. I mean, I guess I had seen her in the hallways a few times, but she never really stood out. She was always in the background.

"Hello, Midori," she said, in an emotionless tone. I asked how she knew my name, and she said "I just know things. My name is Ayano Aishi. I saw Kokona Haruka and her friends dump water on you yesterday."

"You did? Why would they do that? And where would they even get a bucket of water like that?" I asked.

"No clue," she said. "I don't like Kokona-chan either." I was kind of surprised because usually everyone likes Kokona. "I think we can work together to take her down." When I asked her what she meant by that, she said "You'll see." After that, she kind of just walked away. Weird, huh?

We sat together at lunch and I told her all about Yandere Simulator. Funny how she looks like the main character. I caught her staring at the black haired boy who gave me his jacket yesterday. I remembered the jacket- it was in my locker. When I went to go get it, she eagerly came with me and said she'd take it to him. She ran off with the jacket and I didn't see her again for the rest of lunch. After she left, I went back to the bench, and Oka Ruto came up to me again. She said, "Your life is in danger. Stay away from her." Weird, huh?

2/20/2017

I got a new phone today! And guess what colour case I got. Blue! No I'm kidding. It's green! And when I got home, I got a text from Ayano. She told me to make sure I brought my new phone to school on Monday. Weird how she got my number, huh?

-Midori

2/22/2017

Did you see today's date? It's 2/22. I love days when the month and day match. It's even cooler when the day, month, and year match. Those days are my favourite! Let's see… I've been alive for 02/02/02, 03/03/03, 04/04/04, 05/05/05, 06/06/06, 07/07/07, 08/08/08, 09/09/09, 10/10/10, 11/11/11, 12/12/12, 01/02/03, 02/03/04, 03/04/05, 04/05/06, 05/06/07 06/07/08, 07/08/09, 08/09/10, 09/10/11, 10/11/12, 11/12/13, and 12/13/14. Wow, that's a lot! It's a shame there won't be any more until 2/2/22. Only 5 more years! In 5 years, I'll turn 21. Cool, huh? What was I talking about again? Oh, right, school!

I brought my phone to school like Ayano said. We hung out in the plaza before school until Kokona got a phone call. Ayano asked me to follow her and to take a video of Kokona's phone call. From what it sounded like, Kokona may be engaging in compensated dating, or worse. Maybe that's why Ayano doesn't like her. I also told Ayano about what Oka said about her. Ayano just said, "Hm. Strange."

At lunch, Ayano had me tell as many people as possible about Kokona's compensated dating call. Ayano said she would help, but she had some "private business" to attend to. I wonder what it was…. Weird, huh? I stayed at school late today playing Yandere Sim in the computer lab. Which reminds me- I asked YandereDev if he could release an update on my birthday, 4/28, and he said that if I send him any more spam, he's going to have to block me. Did you see that? HE RESPONDED!

2/23/2017

Today, something tragic happened. Somebody went into the bathroom before class and found the body of Oka Ruto. She had been stabbed to death. Police said her body had been there for almost a day. Why would anyone do this? Oka never did anything to anybody. This is so sad. Way her soul rest peacefully.

 _R.I.P. Oka Ruto_

2/24/2017

Wouldn't it be awesome if iPads had 3 hole punches down the left side, like lined paper, so you could keep it in your binders? If I ever get an iPad, I'm going to punch holes in it so I can keep it in my binders.

Ayano made a post online about Kokona. She asked me to post the video, too. Kokona wasn't with her friends after that. Her and Saki Miyu went up to the rooftop to talk. Ayano had me eavesdrop on that, too. I found out that Kokona might also be a victim of domestic abuse. I don't think I want to keep on doing this to Kokona anymore. I get that she was mean, but this is bullying, and I'm drawing the line.

I feel bad because I already gave Ayano the recording of their conversation.

2/25/2017

Ayano wasn't at school today. I didn't see her at all. Weird. So, I couldn't tell her I'm done with the plan. She didn't answer her phone either.

Saki Miyu went missing today. She came to school today but go to any of her classes. Weird, huh? Police are looking for her right now as I write this.

2/26/2017

A lot happened today. Firstly, Kokona Haruka killed herself. Somebody had dumped a bucket of her blood on her as she was walking through the plaza. After that, she went up to the rooftop and… jumped. The police did an examination of the blood that was dumped, and it was Saki Miyu's. I have a gut feeling that.

I got to talk to her before Kokona died. I told her I'm done being a bully. She said that's fine and to meet her on the rooftop tomorrow. She has something to talk to me about. Wonder what it is. I'll let you know tomorrow.

-Midori Gurin

 _Buraza Town Daily News - 2-28-2017_

The body of a 15 year old girl was found at Akademi High School by a student yesterday morning. The body was found on the school's rooftop and was identified by school staff as Midori Gurin. Gurin was covered in stab wounds near her stomach region. Mai Waifu, a third year student, recalls finding Gurin: "…and I walked up to the rooftop… but something looked different, so when I got closer… I saw it was a body. So I ran home and called the police…"

Next to Gurin's body was a knife covered in her blood. The fingerprints on the knife belonged to a first year student, Yuna Hina. The knife was identified as property of the school's cooking club, which Hina was an active part of. Hina was taken into police custody, despite her claims of being innocent. "I knew Hina-chan didn't like Gurin-chan, but I didn't think she hated her enough to kill her…" says Ayano Aishi, a second year student when asked if she believed Hina-chan to be Gurin's murderer.

Memorial services will be held for Midori Gurin on 3-2-2017.

Midori Gurin

04-28-2001 - 02-27-2017


End file.
